ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Escape from Door-Bell
'Escape from Door-Bell '''is the fifth episode of Ben 10 X. It airs on '''Cartoon Network', 8th December 2013. 'Plot': Three years ago: Ben (Echo Echo), Kevin and Gwen are fighting Ultimate Aggregor at the Bellwood streets, so Gwen creates a Mana Shield to protect them from Aggregor attacks, and Kevin becomes stone and punches Ultimate Aggregor in the face, however Aggregor gets angry and kicks Kevin that falls on his green car that breaks. Gwen tries to avenge Kevin by using lots of magic spells against Aggregor, but is not afective, so Echo Echo presses his Omnitrix symbol and becomes Ultimate Echo Echo. So Ben (Ultimate Echo Echo) screams creating powerfull sound waves that knocked out Ultimate Aggregor. After that Ben turns back to normal, so he and Gwen go see if Kevin is fine, and because of that Aggregor manages to escape. Present: At Undertown, Aggregor in his new ultimate form chases Ra'ad, so they cross the river's bridge, where Ra'ad gets stoped by a web made by Aggregor. So Ra'ad tries to escape but still Aggregor manages to catch him. But at the bar "Black Hole", Rook and Ben as Feedback try to stop a fight between Rad Dudesman and Liam that are fighting about who is the coolest bird. So Liam prepares to throw him eggs, and Rad Dudesman prepares to shoot him with his laser cannons. Rook gets in the way and tell them to stop. Rad agrees and stands down, while Liam throw the eggs, but he hits Feedback that gets very angry so he prepares his energy spark and launch it at Liam that gets knocked out. So Feedback turns to normal and tells Rad Dudesman that he is the coolest bird. Later, Ben, Rook and Rad are walking through Undertown, so Ben asks them if they wanna go to Mr. Smoothy, but Rad says, "The Lovely Duck" and then he runs. Rook and Ben get confused and follow him, only to see the Lovely Duck open. So Rad contact Pixie that tells him that a hybrid monster and an Amperi have take the controll of the ship. "Let's roll" says Ben that transforms into Heatblast, while Rad and Rook prepare their guns they enter the ship. At the ship, Rad asks Pixie about what the intruders are looking for, so Pixie says that the intruders are looking for "Project Armageddom". Heatblast and Rook get confused, so Rad teels them that "Project Armaggedom" is a possible way to start a space war between the Osmosians and the Amperi. Heatblast by hearing this say that Aggregor is behind this, so they start running through the halls, and then they splitted up. Rook walks through the hall and finds Ra'ad and tells him to stand down, but Ra'ad attacks him, making Rook shooting him with the Proto-Tool. Ra'ad sees danger and tries to escape, so Rook chases him. On the other side of the Lovely Duck, Rad finds Aggregor and shoots him with his laser guns, so Aggregor gets angry and tries to attack him, however Rad manages to escape from his attacks and shoots him in the eye defeating him, so Aggregor says that is too late because the ship is going to destroy the Osmosian's homeworld with the help of a super powerfull bomb called "Door-Bell", but then Heatblast arrives and sees Aggregor defeated and the ship starts to move by itslef. Aggregor laughs and flies to space destroying the ship's roof, and Rook manages to catch Ra'ad that tells him that he is Aggregor's hostage and that Aggregor wants to start a war between their world so that he can save the two world and be declared a universal hero. At the main deck, Heatblast tells Rad to take controll over the ship, while he confronts Aggregor. So Heatblast leaves the ship and flies toward Aggregor, and throws him fire balls. Aggregor gets angry and grabs Heatblast absorbing his powers, so he burns Heatblast that gets defeated, so a weak Heatblast quickly transforms into Running Nose that spits fire against Aggregor chest, knocking him out. So Running Nose grabs Aggregor and puts him inside the ship but handcuffed, while Ra'ad tries to help Rook and Rad to stop the ship's power core, but Running Nose has an idea, and he goes to the Weapons Room where he find the very delicate Door-Bell bomb, so he turns back to normal and says, "Rad, Rook, Ra'ad tell Pixie to shut down the ships, while I eat the bomb". The other three get confused but still they do what was told to, while Ben transforms into Upchuck and eats the bomb very carefully. While the other three manage to shut down the ship, which makes the ship to stop, Ben in his normal from goes tell them that the bomb was destroyed, and they ask how, but Ben says that they don't wanna know. Later a Plumber's ship arrives and arrests Aggregor, while Ra'ad thanks Ben, Rook and Rad for helping him to save his homeworld. 'Major Events': *'Aggregor' returns; 'Characters': *Ben Tennyson; *Rook Blonko; *Rad Dudesman; *Ra'ad; *Plumbers's members; *Gwen Tennyso (FLASHBACK); *Kevin Levin (FLASHBACK). 'Aliens': *Echo Echo''' (FLASHBACK);' *Ultimate Echo Echo '(FLASHBACK);' *Heatblast; *Running Nose; *Upchuck. 'Villains''': *Aggregor; *Liam. Category:Episodes Category:Unknowns